


Bed Head and T-Shirts

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Batfamily - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Reader-Insert, the Batfamily - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: Dick sluggishly walked into the kitchen, yawning as he rubbed his eyes. He wore one of those ‘I ❤️ NY’ t-shirts that you had gotten for him as a gag gift one year, and a pair of old sweats. His hair and clothes were disheveled. Then again, he had a long shift yesterday and then he had patrol for a good part of the night.It was as if the opportunity was given to you on a silver platter.





	Bed Head and T-Shirts

Your boyfriend loved to take pictures of you that much was certain. Somehow you either looked really good in those pictures, or you looked really bad. 

So now, you were on a mission to get some kind of embarrassing picture of Dick Grayson. It was pretty difficult, as he somehow managed to look good in every single picture you had taken of him so far.  How far did his photogenic-ness even go? It was totally unfair.

Until one day, and by some miracle, you got it, you weren’t trying to get it that time, however, as you were playing a game on your phone. 

Dick sluggishly walked into the kitchen, yawning as he rubbed his eyes. He wore one of those ‘I ❤️ NY’ t-shirts that you had gotten for him as a gag gift for his birthday one year, and a pair of old sweats. His hair and clothes were disheveled. Then again, he had a long shift yesterday down at the station and then he had patrol for a good part of the night.

It was as if the opportunity was given to you on a silver platter. And without looking too suspicious, you switched out from your game’s app and opened your phone camera. But then you realized your sound was on, and he clearly heard the shutter sound that came from your phone.

“ _Delete that immediately_ ,” Were the first words that came from his mouth, which in turn caused you to giggle.

“Sorry babe, but I don’t think so,” You respond cheerfully, it was about time you finally had a semi-embarrassing picture of him too.

“Oh honey you look so cute in this,” You added, standing up to grab yourself another cup of coffee, although squeaking in surprise (nearly dropping your mug) when he wrapped his arms around you from behind. 

“Please? For me?” He asked with a pout.

“Nope,” Then you placed your finger over his lips when he tried to lean in, “Uh-uh, morning breath. However, when you’re more awake and you don’t have morning breath, maybe I’ll change my mind.”

He only grinned, before letting go, and then making his way towards the bathroom, “Fine, but I’ll be expecting my kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous "Could You Do A DC Comics One And It's Dick Grayson/Nightwing One Please Thank You So Much if You Do This If Not Thank You For At Least Glancing At This. ( Also If You Could Make It #23)"


End file.
